


The Library

by Missmercurymoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmercurymoon/pseuds/Missmercurymoon
Summary: Hermione runs into Draco Malfoy in the library after curfew. (no smut just making out.)
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	The Library

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot takes place in 6th year (half blood prince) and is from Hermione's point of view. 

I sat beside Ron at the Gryffindor table at breakfast listening to him and harry argue. I think it had something to do with Quidditch. Ron shovelled food into his mouth only pausing to breathe and shoot back snarky replies at harry. They have been arguing for nearly a week now. I just sit in silence and eat my dinner while they bicker. I grabbed my bag in a huff.

"Could you too please stop. You have been at each others throats for so long. I am sick of this. You two just ignore me." I stood up and left the hall while Harry and Ron sat and gaped at me. I usually never get involved when they argue, but it has been going on for too long. Because of their fighting I have been alone all week.

"You don't understand Hermione " Ron called after me. but I understood perfectly. Ron had been a total jerk this year. He and Lavender have been snogging constantly, no matter who is watching. First years, friends, Slytherins and professors have caught them snogging but it hasn't put a stop to it. you think they would have more decency being in sixth year but apparently not. It is making everyone who hangs around them nauseous. 

Tears pricked my eyes. I glanced around the entrance hall and fled up the stairs. I didn't care where I was going I just needed to get away from him. Ron never seems to care for my feelings at all. It had seemed like we were going to get together, then he goes and dates Lavender. I walked slowly an quietly into the library pretending noting was wrong. I wandered deep into the library. Then I flopped onto the ground and lent against the wall sobs wracking through my body, hot wet tears streaming down my face. Right now I hated Ron with all my might. I sat alone trying to grasp the situation. 

Draco was kneeling beside me "are you okay" he said quietly. I nodded my cheeks flushing. His glossy white hair was so close to my face. He looked at me concertedly "what did the weasel do?" I looked at up at him. He sighed and sat beside me our legs brushing slightly. I nibbled my bottom lip nervously. His voice was soft but harsh at the same time. "are you sure you're okay Hermione". His steely pale blue eyes locked onto my soft hazel ones. "Granger" he muttered our faces almost brushing. Draco got to his feet and held out one hand to help me up. The moment out hands touched I felt warmth and electricity flow through me. I rose unsteadily to my feet. "Malfoy" I muttered quietly. His face was close to mine. our noses almost brushing. He looked at me before softly pressing his lips to mine. I could smell the soft scent mint, expensive shampoo and parchment. I pressed against him deepening the kiss. One of his arms was wrapped around my the other on my back. I grasped his collar and slid my other had through his hair. We broke the kiss for air, but when he fixed his eyes on me they were full of tears and unspoken horrors. 

"I love you Granger. I have forever but if anyone finds out about this our lives could be in danger" he pulled away softly.

"we should live while we have the chance Draco" I whispered into his neck. He tilted my face up and kissed my again. He dotted soft kisses along my neck making me giggle softly into his shoulder.

"Please meet me here again one day Granger" he pleaded.

"Call me Hermione" I whispered. When I finally bothered to look up from his shoulder I realised how late it was. "The lamps have been extinguished I whispered. It's past curfew." He just pulled me closer and I felt him pressed against my body, warm and alive. My heart thudded in my chest, I suddenly realised the situation I was out, past curfew with Draco Malfoy our sworn enemy. He didn't look bad though, he wasn't a real threat compared to what we would face. He had kissed me softly after asking for my consent, he came to find me because I was upset and he had the only reason he had ever been cruel was to protect himself and me. 

"Draco" I muttered his name into his neck again. He just fixed his sorrowful steely eyes on me.

"This needs to be kept quiet Hermione. For our sake. I hope the war will be over soon and that you know who will fall. I'm being forced into things by my father. To protect you I will need to throw insults at you across the room and act as if I despise you" I nodded looking at his dejected face.

"Remember this night Hermione, remember that when I am mean to you it is killing me on the inside."

"Draco, I love you and will do as you say but I won't enjoy it." I nuzzled my head into his chest again the rough green Slytherin tie scratching at my cheek.

"Please say we can see each other again" I whined.

"I want to but it isn't safe" he exclaimed. We broke apart and sat down beside each other my heart somersaulting. "Next week come to myrtles bathroom at midnight" he pulled me up to stand and ran a hand through my bushy hair. Then he was gone he silently walked from the library his trademark smirk back in the place of the soft smile. 

I sat alone in the common room for the next hour watching the fire. It isn't fair, we love each other but are forced to hide it in fear for our lives because of blood prejudice. While my friends can be honest about their adoration I must tell no one. I can probably never be with him officially. We will have to move on in our lives and never see each other because of people like Draco's father. I eventually climbed the girls staircase to bed, but I just lay there thinking about him and hoping someday things would be different.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading sorry about the grammar and plot it's not great.


End file.
